More Than The Eye Can See
by SeannWilliamScott
Summary: Piper Halliwell develops an eating disorder after she starts thinking she's ugly. I suck at summaries but it's a pretty good story. please r


"PHOEBE HALLIWELL"  
  
Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell. Yeah me, the one that everyone wants to be. I'm so popular and I'm everyone's role model. That's what my life is like on the outside, but on the inside, my life is totally out of control. I'm manic-depressive so I can't control when I'm happy or sad. I go back and forth and can't control it. My older sister is suicidal and my oldest sister has social anxiety disorder. My mom's dead, my dad's gone and I live with my grandma who we call "Grams." Yeah, I'm the perfect role model huh? Nobody knows that I'm manic-depressive and nobody knows about my sister's conditions. Everybody thinks my life is perfect. Well they are totally wrong.  
  
"PIPER HALLIWELL"  
  
Hey, my name's Piper Halliwell. You know, the one who doesn't have any friends. I'm sure you have some in your school. You might even be one of them in your school. Well I am. I have braces, acne, and glasses. I have no figure. NOTHING! No one wants to get to know me because to them I am considered the school freak. My sisters are beautiful and popular. And I'm hideous and unpopular. I've attempted suicide millions of time, but never succeeded. I have no reason to get up in the morning, let alone live. So yeah, that's boring old me. My life sucks. I've gotten used to it but now I'm going to take you through it. So fasten your seatbelt and get ready for a bumpy, pathetic, and terrible ride.  
  
"PRUE HALLIWELL"  
  
Whats up? I'm Prue Halliwell. Yeah, you know who I'm talking about. Head cheerleader, class president, yada yada yada. Well that's what makes my life suck. I have social anxiety disorder. So it drives me crazy when I'm around people. I get all sweaty and I feel like screaming. The other problem in my life is that my younger sister is suicidal. If I lose her I don't know what I would do, and I think my boyfriend only likes me for "one thing." So see, my life is so screwed up. So I hope you enjoy going through it with me. But prepare yourself. Get ready for a ride you've never seen.  
  
"PHOEBE'S CHOICE"  
  
Hey, remember me? Phoebe? Well hey, let me take you through my life, but I'm warning you. You'll be surprised at how pathetic my life is.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell! Get down here now!" grams shouted at me.  
  
"Alright alright I'm coming!" I shouted back. She always treated me like crap. She treats Piper and Prue so much better than me.  
  
But I've gotten used to that. I went downstairs and saw Piper lying her head on the table.  
  
"Piper? What are you doing?" I asked her.  
  
"Praying that I die," she answered.  
  
"Piper! Don't talk like that!"  
  
"But it's true."  
  
"I don't care if it's true, still don't talk like that."  
  
"She's right Piper." Grams said.  
  
"Whatever," Piper said as she got up and went outside. I joined her after a few minutes.  
  
"Piper, if you ever want to talk, you know I'm here," I said to her.  
  
"Yeah sure," she said back. She started walking to school. I started to follow after her until a car full of guys pulled up beside me. I knew them from school.  
  
"Hey Phoebe. You want a ride," they asked me.  
  
"I don't think so," I said and started to walk off when I felt my mood shift. Uh oh.  
  
"Are you sure?" they asked me again. I looked back at my house, then at them, then back the house, then to them.  
  
"Sure, why not," I said and got in the car. I noticed that they weren't going the way the school was. But for some reason I didn't say anything. Big mistake.  
  
That was the choice I made that changed my life. I lost my family, friends, and everything because of it. It was the biggest mistake of my life.  
  
"ONCE YOU SAY SOMETHING, IT'S OUT."  
  
Hey, it's me again. Yeah, you know, the pitifulone. Now what I'm about to say is terrible. I can't believe I even said it, but I did and it ruined everything. So come one and find out.  
  
I was lying in bed half asleep when my alarm went off. I pulled my alarm clock out of the wall and threw it across the room. I got out of bed and went to my closet. When I opened it I was the usual and pathetic thing. My wardrobe. Overalls, jeans, and tennis shoes. Nothing good or worth looking at like Phoebe and Prue's wardrobe. So I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt and threw it on. Then I put my tennis shoes on and went over to my dresser and grabbed two rubber bands and put my hair in pigtails. Then I put on my glasses and looked in the mirror. GROSS! I went downstairs and into the kitchen and sat down at the table and layed my head down on the table. Why can't I just die. I have no purpose her. I heard Phoebe coming down the stairs.  
  
"Piper? What are you doing?" she asked me.  
  
"Praying that I die," I answered back.  
  
"Piper! Don't talk like that!"  
  
"But it's true."  
  
"I don't care if it's true, still don't talk like that."  
  
"She's right Piper." Grams said.  
  
"Whatever," I said. I got up from the table and went outside. After a few minutes Phoebe came out.  
  
"Piper, if you ever want to talk, you know I'm here," she said.  
  
"Yeah sure," I said and started walking to school. After a couple of minutes and turned around to see if Phoebe was following me and I saw her get in a car with some guys. I walked by Andy's house and saw Prue run out of it.  
  
"Hey Piper," she said.  
  
"Hey," I answered back. Miss Prue. She was beautiful, popular, and had a wonderful guy.  
  
"So guess what I did yesterday?" Prue asked. I just exploded inside.  
  
"I DON'T CARE PRUE. GOD THAT'S ALL YOU SAY. GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT. I DON'T CARE. WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE AND DO US ALL A FAVOR." I screamed. I put my hand over my mouth in disbelief at what I just said.  
  
"Oh, if that's how you feel," Prue said crying and walked off.  
  
"No Prue. I don't know why I said that. Prue!" I screamed at the top of my lungs because of what I did. I saw a car driving pretty fast in the street and I ran right in front of it. I felt pain enter my body as the car rammed into me. I flew on the hood and rolled off into the street. I saw people crowding over me and then everything went black.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't at my house. I must have slept at Andy's again. I can't really remember what happened last night since I got wasted. I decided to let Andy sleep and I got out of my bed and and got dressed. I went into the bathroom and did my hair and put on make-up. After that I left the house. As I was coming down the front porch steps I saw Piper and ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Piper," I said.  
  
"Hey," she answered back. She seemed kind of upset. But I didn't ask. I knew better.  
  
"So guess what I did yesterday." I said. I saw her facial expression changed. To a scary kind of pissed off look.  
  
"I DON'T CARE PRUE. GOD THAT'S ALL YOU SAY. GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT. I DON'T CARE. WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE AND DO US ALL A FAVOR." she screamed at me. My heart sank as I heard those words. She put her hands over her mouth as if she didn't know why she said it. But it doesn't matter, she still said.  
  
"Oh, if that's how you feel," I said as I started to cry and I walked off.  
  
"No Prue, I dont' know why I said that," I heard her say behind me. Then I heard her scream but I didn't pay much attention to it because when she gets in her moods she always screams. The I heard a car screech and I turned and saw Piper rolling off the hood of a car. I started to run up to her but then to many people came. This is when my social anxiety disorder didn't come in handy. I turned and ran as fast and as far as I could. I just ran and ran and ran. Then I ran into some guy. I looked at his hands and saw blood on them. It scared me but I decided to ignore it and just kept running.  
  
That guy would change my life. Change it in a way that I didnt' want. But he did it. And it also effected my sisters. Maybe effected them in a fatal way. I dont' know if I should tell you or not. But it did effect them. And it's all my fault. "Unimaginable"  
  
We pulled up in front of my house, as I started to get out one of the guys grabbed my arm and turned me to him.  
  
"Nobody finds out about this, you understand?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah." I said and got out of the car. They drove off and I looked at my house. All the lights were out, they must all be gone. I went up to the door and lifted up the welcome mat and got the hide a key. I opened the front door and went straight to my room and closed the door. I laid on my bed in pure darkness. It was around 9:30 and I left this morning before school. I never knew this would happen, and I didn't know I was gone so long. So I just laid there with visions of what happened tonight running through my head. I can't believe it happened. I never would have imagined anything like this in my wildest dreams would happen like this. I'll never be the same after this. Nothing will ever be the same. I heard the phone ring downstairs. At first I wasn't going to get it but then I thought it could be one of my sisters so I ran downstairs and picked it up.  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
"Phoebe thank god," the woman said. It was grams, she sounded terrified.  
  
"Grams, oh my god what's wrong?" I asked trying to hold back my fear.  
  
"It's Piper, something terrible happened. We're at the hospital, I need you to come here now," she said.  
  
"But I only have a learners permit. Wait, where's Prue.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been able to find her and she's not picking up her cell."  
  
"Okay, well I'll call one of my friends and ask if they'll give me a ride over." I hung up and went up to my room and changed out of my clothes and into some new ones. As I was doing that all I could do was think about tonight. I had to tell someone but I didn't know whom to tell. So I finished getting ready and called Tiffany. She had her license. I explained to her the situation and she gave me a ride over. I ran into the lobby.  
  
"Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell. I need to know what room my sister is in. Her name is Piper," I asked the nurse. Then I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Grams running to me.  
  
"Oh Grams," I said running to her and into her arms. "How is she?"  
  
"I don't' know, they won't tell me anything," she said. I started crying.  
  
"Oh god, if anything happens to her,"  
  
"I know sweetie. I know," she said comforting me.  
  
"Piper Halliwell," the doctor said coming out of a room. Grams and I ran up to him.  
  
"Yes?" grams said.  
  
"We don't know about Piper. She is seriously injured and she is still in a coma. We are going to do more test later but now you can go in and see her," he said. So Grams and I went into her room and stood over her.  
  
"Piper I know you can hear me. I need you to come back. I can't get through life without you. I know I treat you bad but the truth is that I need you Piper. More than you know," I said through sobs. Then I saw her open her eyes.  
  
"Piper!" grams said smiling.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked.  
  
"We'll tell you later. We're just glad that you're okay," I said and I hugged her. I leaned over and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
And I really meant it. I did. But then something happened later and I turned on her. And I did something terrible. I can't believe I did it. But I did. And it ruined everything. I opened my eyes surprised to see Phoebe and Grams standing over me. I have no idea what happened. I looked around and saw machines all over the place and I realized I was in the hospital.  
  
"Piper!" grams said smiling.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"We'll tell you later. We're just glad that you're okay," Phoebe said and she hugged me. Then she leaned over and whispered something in my ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
When she said that my heart sank. She's never said anything like that to me. I started to cry but held back my tears. I couldn't let her see me cry. Maybe my life wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Maybe people did care about me and I just had this whole vision of my life being sucky only in my mind. Maybe if I changed my attitude towards people and my life it might get better.  
  
yeah right, i can't believe i thought that. i chagned my outlook and everything and all things did were get worse. i can't believe i was so stupid. but i'll change all that. what i did got me in a lot of trouble. a lot of trouble that i can't get out of  
  
Prue's disaster  
  
this is gonna be really short also. sorry. phoebe's section will make up. see i already have a plot for phoebe. i haven't figured out one for prue and piper so that is why phoebe's is so longer than the others.  
  
I sat down by the lake staring out at the water. I can't believe Piper said that to me She just blew up. She had no reason to. I didn't do anything to her. NEVER! I was nothing but nice to her. I don't know why she turned on me. I looked down at the water again. If I was dead I wonder who would miss me. Piper can't stand at me and Phoebe is to busy rebelling. I can't stand my life anymore. It's driving me crazy. I just wish I would die. God why don't you just take my life. I have no reason to live. I dunked my head under the water. I felt me losing breath, I wanted to bring it up so bad but I didn't. I felt myself dying. It hurt so bad but I just kept it under. And then..........  
  
"Phoebe's Discovery"  
  
I flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom and layed on my bed. I'd been throwing up all morning. I don't know why though. I decided to get dressed and go downstairs. When I got down there I smelt this awful stench.  
  
"Oh my god. What the heck is that?" I asked.  
  
Piper looked up at me with this weird expression.  
  
"Uh, Phoebe it's bacon and eggs," she said.  
  
Yeah like bacon and eggs smell like that.  
  
"No, since when do bacon and eggs smell like vomit," I said.  
  
"They smell the same as they always do.  
  
Whatever. I don't know what she's talking about but bacon and eggs have never smelt like that.  
  
"Okay, if you say so. I'm going to school," I said. As I started walking out grams said something.  
  
"You don't want breakfast?" grams asked.  
  
"Oh no, I think I'm catching something because the thought of food makes me sick," I said and walked outside. I decided to walk to school today. I needed the fresh air. On the way to school I passed a mini mart. I need a drink. So I went inside. I went down the isle of drinks and decided to get a Dr. Pepper. On the way back I passed a shelf of pregnancy test. I thought about what happened the other night and grabbed one. Just in case. When I got to school I went in the bathroom and used the pregnancy test. I dropped the test and put my hands over my mouth. Oh my god. I'm......pregnant. 


End file.
